housepetscomicfandomcom-20200217-history
Temple Crashers 2: Temple Crashers, Part 2
Temple Crashers 2: Temple Crashers, Part 2 is the 107th arc in Housepets!. It is the second part of the ''Temple Crashers 2'' storyline. Characters *Keene *Breel *Sabrina *Fox *Spring and Summer *Tarot *"Four Finger Discount" Jack *Poncho *Joey *Lester *Dallas *Squeak *Rufus *Peanut *Res *Grape *Max *Herman Steward *Thomas Milton Plot Continuing off from Temple Crashers 2: Temple Crashers, Part 1, Keene reels in shock from Breel's return from heaven and believes he's being haunted. Breel explains that it's not a haunting, rather he's there as a muse to help Keene on his quest. It is also shown that the two angels from heaven (named Spring and Summer) have finally arrived from heaven to reconcile with Fox (though he doesn't remember who they are). Tarot and Sabrina call in a favor and ask Fox to join their party. Tarot explains that the mana pool could affect the fate of the world, so Spring and Summer have come to aid them as well. "Four Finger Discount" Jack and Poncho have been hired as the officiants for the LLC, with Joey and his friends being one team, and Peanut, Res and Grape's team being visited by their deceased cousin Rufus (who had presumably died of old age). While Peanut is shocked over Rufus' death, Grape doesn't believe him (especially since he had use death metaphors as jokes before). Max also arrives on the spot to join the party as well as to meet the writer of Pridelands. Jack explains to the parties that their quest is to reach the 99th floor of the temple and to find the source of "all power" (the mana pool) but is unwilling to answer any other questions on the matter. He also tells them to read the "scroll of summoning" once they reach it, with Poncho reiterating that everyone needs headwear. Spying from a bush, Herman Steward is revealed to be working with Thomas Milton, who has also brought a camel named Sofia. Peanut has brought paper bags from their intended Imaginate! production as asks what everyone wants to be. Both Grape and Max choose to be ninjas while Res wishes to be a were-tiger. While Lester and Dallas tease them over their cosplay, Squeak demands they have a fair game, before immediately running ahead. Jack warns the parties to stay on the path as the surrounding bushes are itching terror ivy; which Steward, Thomas and Sofia are standing in. As Peanut's party reaches the temple, Peanut and Grape realize it's the same temple from Oops I Arced (with Dallas spray painting "First" on the side) and become suspicious. Res understandably believes it's just a game before stepping in and falling through a trapdoor. Grape dryly states this is why she doesn't ask Max to come along on suspicious quests anymore. To be continued! Events *Spring and Summer finally visit Fox from heaven (though he doesn't remember who they are). *Rufus is revealed to have died sometime after Down At The Farm, and returns from Heaven to assist Peanut's team. *Herman Steward is revealed to be working with Thomas Milton. Trivia *The exchange between Grape and Rufus in Actually Pushing Up Daisies recalls the exchange they had in Pushing Up Daisies where Rufus had overused metaphors for dying. *Keene's belief that he will be visited by ghosts references A Christmas Carol. *Dallas is cosplaying in a uniform from Star Trek. *The teams are as followed: **Peanut, Grape, Res, Maxwell and Rufus **Joey, Dallas, Lester and Squeak **Tarot, Sabrina, and Fox, with Spring and Summer **Keene and Breel Category:Story Arcs Category:2017 Category:Comics Category:Celestials Category:Heaven Category:Temple Crashers 2 Category:Multiple Parts